TFP: TurboSphear
by AuthorDude99
Summary: One of my favorite OCs, I decided to make this before I make another. Hope it works.
1. What's a Pretty Femme like you?

**A thousand pardons for not having fanfics, lately. I've had problems. Such as: a blackout, having to deal with an annoying twin brother, & I had no free time on sunday. Now, as I type this down in my bathroom, lets get on with this. I own Transformers Prime as much as you lovelies do.**

* * *

"You will not pass me, as long as I stand to fight!" yelled a mech.

"We shall see, will we not?" replied another.

Okay, you're probably confused, so I'll clue you in.

The first mech is TurboSphear, but he'll answer to Turbo. His colors are navy blue, pitch black, & has hits of gold in some places. He has a helm similar to Soundwaves except his just has his visor covering his eyes, & he has a retractably battle mask. He's an Autobot.

The other guy is Blackdeath. His colors are pitch black & dark purple. He has blue eyes, but not Autobot blue, but a cold, sinister blue. He is armed to the teeth with enough weapons to arm an army. He, naturally, sides with the Decepticons.

Who am I? I'm the narrator, so shut up, & watch the battle.

"You side with the weak of spirit & that is why you lose!" snapped Blackdeath.

"Shut up & die, please," TurboSphear said sarcastically.

Blackdeath lunged his sword at him, which Turbo quickly duck & fought back. Both were evenly matched, thus, both were quick, strong, & wouldn't give in.

"I hope Silverwheels has done his duty," Turbo thought to himself, "or Prime will have our afts if the Decepticons do not first."

Just as he thought that, he felt the swipe of something sharp against his back, & he fell down, paralyzed. He would soon recover if -yep, he thought of it. Blackdeath knock him out him his foot.

* * *

He came to in what appeared to be a prison cell. He quickly analyzed that, he was in fact, a prison cell.

"Well, figuring out that I am in a prison was unnecessary," he thought to himself, "now, all I need is to find a way to escape."

A door opening made him quickly get up. It was a femme that he had met before. She had purple, black, & gold armor, a thin body, a sparkbond with Blackdeath, & a few sets of legs that few could kill someone. Her name, I'm sure you've guessed it, was..

"Airachnind," said TurboSphear, "nice of you to drop by."

"Likewise," she replied, "now, are you going to tell me those coordinates the easy way or the hard way?"

"Look, I do not know the coordinates," Turbo answered, "so, this is merely an exercise, in which, you would get no end result. But as long as you are here, you might as well get comfortable."

"Well, that does sound like a good idea," Airachnid stated, "I will do it with my own sparkmate."

As she turned to leave the room, another femme entered. This one was blue & silver, had Iaconian features, & had purple eyes. Turbosphear couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted," said Airachnid as she left the cell, locking the door behind her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Turbosphear said after along silence.

"I don't know," replied the femme, "but you don't look to unfamiliar yourself."

"Well, my name is Turbosphear," he said, "what is your name?"

The femme looked a bit shocked when she heard his name, but replied: "I'm Evanescence."

They looked at one another for a minute.

"Now I know where I know you from!" they both said, at the same time.

They both knew quite well where they each other from. Turbo was there when 'Escence was born. He was there when Sentinel blessed a sparkling for that last time. Turbosphear & Evanescence both knew who they were to one another.

They were sparkmates.

* * *

**Yes, I buy into that crap, get over it.**

**Anyways, the person to guess (not suggest, that's not how it worked) the demon in Arcee's dream was: Transformette with Deathmark. Now you can use him in any fanfiction you so desire to put him in.**

**Note: this is my first attempt at a full fanfic & not just a one-shot.**

**Review, fallow & favorite if you liked this. See you later, lovelies.**


	2. The Name of This Chapter is Fred Not Hal

**'Ello lovelies, I'm back! I have been working on a Bionicle fanfic called Bio: the Warrior of walks at Twilight, you guys should check it out, it's some of my best work yet. Despite it's name, it's not a Twilight fanfic, I just want to let all of you know.**

**Also, lifebond partners is basically the Transformers definition of marriage (I'm not kidding, that's a real Transformers term), & I'm also using sparkmates as the Transformers version of soul mates (yes, I buy into that crap. You can talk about it in the reviews section, or better yet, you can PM me about any of this stuff).  
**

**With that stuff out of the way, I own Transformers as much as Disney does, which is to say, not at all. Yet.  
**

* * *

_11 months before TFP, The_ Megatronus _warship, training room, level 10. Don't even try that _

Now, there's a training room on the _Megatronus_ warship where only the best warriors train. They call it the Suicide Room. Blackdeath decided to take his Life-bond partner, Airachnid, there on a date. Decepticons have a strange sense of romance, don't they?

"How was yesterday's torture session?" Blackdeath asked his Lifebond partner as he hit a saw with a knife.

"He & I are finding it boring," Airachnnd replied as she webbed a turret, "I might just have to let the job to someone else."

"Oh, don't say that," the mech said as he sliced a drone, "you can barrow my flamethrower next time you visit him."

"Okay," the femme replies, not all that into it.

Blackdeath notice a few change with her. She had become slower, less attentive, & her focus was somewhere else. She was so unfocused, she didn't even noticed the missiles behind her. Wait, missiles? Blackdeath, save her aft, now!

"Airachnid!" Blackdeath yelled as he unfolded one of his blasters & fired at most of the missiles; Airachnid handled the rest.

"What the frag was that!?" the mech asked in rage.

"Freeze program," Airachnid said before saying, "That may have go badly, but I'm still at the top of my game."

"It's not just that, you've been acting like this all week," Blackdeath stated, "I'm your lifebond partner, you can tell me what's going on."

"I guess it's the strain of being the interrogator is finally getting to me," his lifebonder said.

"Very well, then," he said, "but if Turbosphere harms you, I'll kill him."

"Alright," she said, "I don't think I can continue. I'm going to our quarters."

"Alright," Blackdeath said as Airachnid walked away. As soon as she left, Blackdeath through a knife at a saw.

* * *

_The next day, the brig, Turbosphere's cell. There's gonna be a scream in 3, 2, 1!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Turbosphere yelled in pain. Airachnid brought a flamethrower. Great.

"You don't like that, do ya?" asked the interrogator.

"No," Turbosphere answered, "no I don't."

"Blacky thought so," Airachnid stated, calling her lifebond partner by her special pet name for him.

"Dose he know you're sparked?" the prisoner asked.

"What the- how do you know?" Airachnid asked, surprised.

"You can't hide secrets from me," Turbosphere replied, "even if you try, you can't."

"Shut up!" Airachnid yelled as she turned on the flamethrower again.

"Oh, scarp!" Turbosphere screamed in pain. Then, Airachnid turned off the flamethrower.

"That's enough for today," she stated before leaving.

As Airachnid left, Evanescence entered with some medical supplies. As the door closed, she got Turbosphere out of his chains & he fell into her arms.

"Turbo!" Evanescence yelled in concern.

"I knew you cared," the mech stated as he coughed out some Energon.

"You're repulsive," Evanescence said in a kidding tone.

"& yet, you still love me," Turbosphere said.

Evanescence gave a small laugh & then proceeded to tend to Turbo's wounds, only to find that they had already healed.

"Every time I see that, I keep wondering how you do that," Evanescence stated.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," Turbosphere said, "alright, I'll tell. As you know, I'm a Techno-organic, but what you don't know is that I have two natural abilities as one: my healing factor, & exoskeletal knifes, which I haven't been able to use ever since I came to this Warship."

"I think I know why," Evanescence said, pulling out a bottle of an unknown liquid, "this."

"What is that?" Turbo asked.

"Nanobots," 'Evan stated, "they put it in your energon every six months to suppress your blades. The last time you got some of these is last month"

"Well, I guess it'll be another five months before I can get out," Turbo said.

"Yes," the femme answered.

"Well, I have something to ask you," Turbo replied.

"What is it?" 'Evan asked.

"Will you bond with me?" was the question.

After a good two seconds, Evanescence answered: "Yes. Yes I will."

"Good," Turbo said as he began to remove his visor.

"What are you doing?" 'Evan asked.

"Where this visor for two reasons," Turbo stated, "one: so I can test people to see if they really are with the question: "what is my eye color?", & two: if I look at someone with out it, I can see there soul projected onto there physical appearance, which is not as bad as it sounds."

"Okay," 'Evan said as Turbo removed his visor. Wtih his visor gone, Evanescence saw golden Turbospher's eyes. She then stated: "did you know you eyes are beautiful?"

"Without the visor, I can see that you're even more beautiful," Turbosphere stated with amazement.

Both of them then proceeded to open their spark-chambers & came close to them. Turbosphere's spark was gold (like his eyes) & Evanescence's spark was a royal purple (again, like her eyes), when they merged, their sparks, & their eyes for a moment, became white as snow. During the merge, they saw each other's memories; Turbosphere's tortures & pains, & Evanescence's horrors & crimes. They didn't care.

"I love you," Turbosphere said through the newly formed bond.

"I love you, too," Evanescence said the same way.

* * *

Megatronus _warship bridge_._  
_

The empty room was quiet. But it wasn't completely empty; it had one within it: the leader of the Decepticons the _Megatronus_ housed & the fleet it was in. His name is Deathmark. He sensed what happened in the brig, & all he had to say was:

"Finally."

* * *

**I know that the romantic part was a bit fast, but I decided to skip a few years (about 16). Review, rate, & fallow.**


End file.
